


Pick-Up Lines

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney's drugged up after a medical procedure he confesses some things to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For the following Tumblr prompt: _If your OTP was the couple in the cute ass after surgery video, who would be the one high on meds that doesn’t recognize the other but still thinks they’re the most gorgeous thing they’ve ever seen._

"Hey, there you are." John settled into the chair next to Rodney's bed. "Carson said everything went just fine."

Rodney looked back at him, his eyes glazed and unfocused. "Hey yourself. Are you my nurse?"

"It's me, buddy. It's John." Carson had told him that Rodney might be a little loopy on the drugs but John hadn't thought his friend wouldn't even recognize him.

"John. That's an ordinary name. You're too pretty to be a John." Rodney grinned a dopey grin, one that made John's chest constrict just a little. "You should be a...a Dirk or a Rock or something more manly."

"My name's plenty manly, thanks. How are you feeling?"

Rodney sighed. "I was sick, but I'm better now. I'm a genius, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"If it sweetens the pot I'm pretty wealthy too." Rodney attempted a wink but couldn't quite coordinate things and ended up just blinking and grinning.

John thought it would probably be a good idea to leave, before Rodney said something he'd really regret, but he couldn't make himself get out of the chair. It was most likely just the drugs talking, nothing that he should take to heart, but it was kind of nice to be noticed that way; it wasn't always easy getting Rodney's attention outside of the lab.

"You seeing anyone?" Rodney asked.

"Not at the moment."

"I'm free. Not like easy," he hastened to add. "I'm definitely not easy. But I'd love to just kiss your face off."

John's face flushed hot and he ducked his head, glad there wasn't anyone else around to hear. It wasn't exactly a revelation that Rodney swung both ways. They'd shared drunken confessions of past sexual exploits shortly after the thing with Katie Brown had blown up, though John had been a bit less forthcoming on his end.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed!" Rodney reached out and patted John on the knee. "You're so good-looking, you must get propositioned all the time."

"Yeah, not so much."

"You know, you remind me of a friend of mine. Hey, his name is John too!"

"You don't say?" John looked up to find Rodney staring at him, blue eyes narrowed as he tried to focus.

"He's an amazing guy. Like a real action hero. He's my best friend." Rodney sighed again. "Sexiest man in two galaxies."

John felt his skin prickle. Could any of that be true? Could Rodney possibly be feeling the same way that John was himself?

"Not that you aren't sexy, too! Because you are! So you know, if you want to maybe hook up or something I wouldn't say no." Even as Rodney made the offer his eyelids started drooping.

John tentatively covered Rodney's hand with his own. "Tell you what, buddy. When you're feeling better we'll have some beer and maybe we'll revisit this conversation. Okay?" He was definitely going to need some liquid courage for that.

“’Kay,” Rodney murmured agreeably. Moments later he was sleeping, breaths deep and even.

“I think you’re pretty sexy too,” John whispered. He gave Rodney’s hand a squeeze and then left the infirmary. He had some thinking to do.


End file.
